Tate Vs Tiva Halloween Special
by AriXAmi
Summary: I found these prompts for OTPs on Tumblr. I know it's after Halloween but I wanted to do them anyway because I am imagining all these cute things and fangirling
1. Chapter 1

**Who goes out and buys candy to hand out to the neighborhood kids?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tate:<strong>

Tony pulled open the front door and nearly slammed into his sweet angel. Or, his not so sweet angel as she wore an expression of annoyance. "Woah! Kate, I was just about to come looking for you." He sheepishly stepped out of her way as she walked into their house with the large brown shopping bag barely held up in her arms.

"Gee, Tony, take a wild guess." The flat, exasperated tone Kate used caused Tony to flinch as he followed her into the kitchen. "Kids are going to start coming and we're out of candy. Again."

He flinched again as she glared at him. "And where's Kelly? I thought maybe she was hiding but…"

He trailed off as Kate rolled her eyes. "She's with Gibbs. He promised to take her out so we could have a night to ourselves." She walked up to him, placing a hand on his chest in a controlling way. "Got any plans?"

Tony laughed nervously. "Well." He took hold of his wife's shoulders and gently moved her so he was not corner. "Did you really want me to spoil the surprise?"

Kate raised her eyebrow enticingly. "Really? Because I think I have some spoilers for you." She felt Tony swallow under her hand. "If you eat any more candy before our daughter gets home then you can go sleep on Gibbs' couch. Do I make myself clear?"

Tony nodded helplessly. "Yes dear." Kate smiled triumphantly.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tiva:<strong>

"Sweet cheeks!" Tony called down the hall. He waited a couple minutes in silence before walking down to his and his wife's bedroom. He knocked cautiously on the door. "Ziva?"

Ziva opened the door just enough to poke her head out. "Yes? What is it, mon petit pois?" She used the door as well as her body to block his view.

Tony shuffled his feet nervously. "You wouldn't happen to know where our daughter is, would you?" He sounded slightly frustrated, like how he used to talk down to McGee.

"Yes." Ziva stated flatly. "Tali asked that I help her finish getting ready. She wants to surprise her daddy." A coy smile spread slowly across Ziva's face.

-Later-

"Do you like it, Daddy?" Tony looked up from his tablet to see his 8 year old daughter standing in the threshold to the kitchen dressed as a ballerina. She had the same shy smile that her mother got when she was embarrassed.

Tony laughed breathily as he got up and walked around Tali to get a better look. "You look great. Was this your idea or mom's?"

Tali brushed her hands down the front of her leotard, watching her own fingertips as the moved farther from her face. "The tutu was my idea. Mom added the sheaths."

Tony smiled and nodded like a good father before he comprehended what his little girl had just said. "What sheaths?" Tali extended her leg to reveal a knife strapped just under the hem of her tutu. Tony slapped a hand to his forehead before getting down and unstrapping it. "I don't care what mom told you; ballerinas don't carry knives. Or guns. Or any kind of weapon. Okay?"

Tali nodded enthusiastically.

-Later Still-

"Are we all ready to go?" Ziva re-entered the living room with her combats on.

Tali smiled and jumped up to of put her shoes on. Tony got up slower and caught his wife by the shoulders. "Woah, my ninja. I think it would be better if I took Tali out."

Ziva narrowed her eyes. "Tony, I have been a mother for 8 years and I have yet to take _my_ daughter out treat tricking."

Tony patted her arm. "It's 'trick or treating'. And I just don't think it's a very good idea for you to be out there when there are so many people in costumes. You tend to jump to the wrong conclusion." He slipped passed her to the mud room and slipped his boots on and plopped his NCIS hat on his head. "Let's go, Tali."

Ziva came in and got down to Tali's level. "Here. Daddy does not think I should go out tonight. You will need to protect him for me if anything happens. Can you do that, Tali?"

Tali took the small metal object, clutching it to her chest as if it were a precious treasure instead of common office supplies, and nodded enthusiastically. "I can."

Ziva ruffled her hair and stood up. "Have fun." She waved them off before shutting the door and taking the bowl of candy to the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? R&amp;R appreciated<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Who hides on the porch and jumps out to scare said kids?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tate:<strong>

Tony pulled the curtains to the side and watched out the window patiently. He smiled an evil grin when he saw his boss and daughter coming up the walk. He squinted into the darkness to see if anyone else was with them, his smile fading when he saw they were alone. "Hey, Mrs. DiNozzo, you have guests." He called into the house.

Kate appeared from the kitchen where she had been preparing apple cider for the guests she was expecting. "I swear, Tony, if you call me 'Mrs. DiNozzo' one more time I will delete it from your vocabulary by force."

Tony gave a smug little smile. "And what does that mean, exactly?"

Kate gave an equally smug smile and narrowed her eyes. "Divorce." She said the word in a voice more sexy than she ever used in the bedroom and it sent shivers down Tony's spine.

He sighed and came over to rub Kate's shoulders. "Come on, Katie. You know I'm only teasing. I still can't believe we're married." He kissed her neck softly. "Now let Gibbs and Kelly in so I can wait to scare McGee."

Kate rolled her eyes but complied, welcoming them back from trick or treating. "Are you going to help daddy scare Uncle Tim and Aunt Abby?" She asked her little marine.

"Kelly pulled and face and took her candy bag from Gibbs. "Nope, Grandpa and I are gonna go through my candy and pack it up to send to the marines." She gave a big smile as she led Gibbs into the kitchen.

Tony repositioned himself at the window to wait for his McVictim to arrive. Several long minutes passed before he spotted Abby's Ford driving down the street. He quickly darted to the hall closet and positioned himself to be a living jump scare for McScardy-Pants.

Kate welcomed her friends in and directed them to the kitchen where Kelly and Gibbs were hard at work. Tony waited, hoping to get the perfect moment to make McGee wet his McPants.

In the kitchen; Kelly jumped down from her stool and hugged her aunt and uncle. "Did you have fun?" Abby asked as she set down a special basket on the counter. "We thought you might like some special treats, just for you."

Kelly smiled and nodded. "Thanks. Uh…" She looked around. "Has anyone seen daddy? I put some chocolate aside for him."

Gibbs pulled his gun and handed it, hilt first, to his Granddaughter. "Here, clear the house." Kelly nodded and motioned for Gibbs, Kate, and McGee to follow.

Kate laughed and disappeared into the pantry, returning with her own Sig. McGee, in turn, drew his. They followed the little marine around, checking each room like it was a crime scene. Finally they got to the closet and Kelly motioned for everyone to be quiet. "NCIS!" She shouted before throwing open the door and point the gun square in her father's face.

Needless to say, Tony was the only one wetting his McPants that Halloween.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tiva:<strong>

If there was one thing Tony liked about Halloween it was that it was the one day of the year that he didn't feel like he was obligated to be an adult. It was the one day that he didn't have to babysit his wife. Yeah, he knew that Ziva could take care of herself, but she was still his precious little ninja. And he had to set a good, American, example for their daughter. Mostly because Ziva had her quirks and he feared that Tali would pick up on the more unsavory ones.

Tony rubbed his hands together sinisterly. "I'm gonna get him this year." He laughed as he pulled out the hidden box or tricks he kept in the laundry room.

"You are going to get whom, my little hairy butt?" Tony froze as Ziva walked around him to get a better look at what he had been trying to keep hidden from her. "What is this?" She held up a fake rat from the box. "How long has this been here?"

Tony laughed nervously, taking the rat from her. "Well, that depends. How long have we been married?" Tony earned a Gibbs slap for that. "Haha, right, um, well, I started collecting these about the same time McGee joined the team. They're just little jokes I pull on him every year."

Ziva raised her eyebrow in confusion. "I thought a joke was something you told. Now you need props?"

Tony smiled and cupped Ziva's cheek. "Not that kind of joke." He gently stroked his thumb along her cheekbone. "They're like pranks. I try and scare him, for fun."

Ziva grasped Tony's hand, holding it in place against her cheek. "It does not sound like McGee has fun. But I do not understand the concept either way."

Tony laughed, wrenching his hand free. "Maybe you should give it a try." He rummaged through the box and pulled out a stick. "Later tonight, when McGee and Abby come by for dinner, ask Abby if she left this here a couple days ago when she dropped of Tali."

Ziva took the object and turned it around questioningly. "What is it?"

Tony smacked his forehead. "How can you not recognize your own pregnancy test? This is how we knew you were pregnant with Tali, remember?"

Ziva shrugged. "No, I do not. So, you want me to ask Abby if this positive pregnancy test is hers. How will that scare, McGee?"

Tony smiled another evil smile. "Oh trust me, it will."

After dinner, Abby and Ziva were clearing out the dishes, something Ziva only ever did when they had company. Tony complained that she might break something if she heard a sound or saw a shadow. On their final trip back to the table to refill wine glasses, Ziva pulled the stick from the bookcase. "By the way, Abby, this wouldn't happen to be your pregnancy test, would it? It is positive."

Abby' face lit up, clearly in on the joke, and McGee turned white as a ghost. "I was wondering where that was." Abby took the stick and winked at Ziva before jumping over and hugging McGee. "Congratulations, Timmy! You're gonna be a daddy!"

McGee looked over Abby's shoulder to see the overly pleased look on Tony's face. "Wait a second. Tony, this isn't one of your Halloween pranks, is it? I can't believe you got Ziva into it."

Abby pulled back and look McGee dead in the eyes. "Actually, McGee, I really am pregnant. We're gonna have a baby!"

No one was expecting that turn of events, least of all Tony. Yet another failed Halloween prank.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no clue what this is but it's cute so enjoy<strong>


End file.
